The present invention relates to methods of treatments of disease. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of treating a wound in a diabetic patient by administering a dose of a cytokine.
Impaired healing seen in diabetic wounds has been hypothesized to be derived from a state of persistent hyper-inflammation characterized by harmful increases in inflammatory leukocytes including macrophages at the wound site. However, studies of such phenomena have focused on wounds at later time points (that is, about ten days old or older), and little attention has been given to the dynamics of macrophage responses in diabetic wounds early after injury.
Given the importance of macrophages for the process of healing, it is desirable to modulate the dynamics of macrophage response during early and late phases of healing in diabetic wounds in order to promote better outcomes for patients.